


Unanticipated Company

by MerryCherryxX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clarks a ray of sunshine in gotham, M/M, Mention of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, My First Fanfic, acquaintances to friends, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryCherryxX/pseuds/MerryCherryxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman's inner thoughts on Superman and his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Company

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was lying down trying to take a nap. :3 First fanfic. I may write another chapter from Clark's POV.

Gotham is full of expectations, Yet it's a city that welcomed and harbored the unanticipated. The people of Gotham had adjusted to unexpected, the gruesome, as well as the unknown, because expectations in Gotham were mere guidelines. The small steps to a bigger plan. 

Thugs were predictable. Often minions of a bigger threat, they were relatively easy to unnerve and subdue. The Batman had come to expect this of them. He expected Robin to report back to him within two hours or so, and he wanted to expect Nightwing had things under control in Bludhaven. He wanted to confirm that the night was uneventful. But tonight that wasn't the case. He had explained to the Justice league Gotham was his turf. Eventually, he felt they had come to respect that. All except one anyway. Perched atop a slightly cracked gargoyle, he had a fine view of the city's streets below until a red flowing cape obscured his vision. 

Batman was at a loss. With this man, he had no idea what to do. He was persistent, he'd give him that. Time and time again, he'd explained that Gotham was his own, yet words could not deter the alien, not even vulgar ones. He tried reason, ignoring him, violence, and even threats of kryptonite. But still the alien came. He floated around batman, who was most times perched on a ledge of some sort. And he talked. He talked about League business, Gotham, Metropolis, his dog, and many other things. Batman would offer commentary and they would have something of a conversation.  
Soon conversations became more light and casual. He even found himself laughing at Superman's jokes. Heck, he told jokes just to see his smile. And over the span of a couple months, On nights he patrolled alone, he missed his company. 

It didn't matter though. The nights he did visit were enough for him, and soon he found himself gliding over Gotham, expecting a trail of red behind him.


End file.
